


Anything For You

by mooney57400



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooney57400/pseuds/mooney57400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max looks back on her decisions in Arcadia Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

The morning sun danced across the floor of Chloe’s room, illuminating the space with a warm feeling that filled Max’s chest with warmth. Her eyes fell upon the blue haired girl that was curled up next to her, arms wrapped tightly around Max’s waist, almost afraid to let her go, as if she would disappear. It’s been one year and three months since Arcadia Bay’s storm. She tried anything she could to forget that particular week. It was bitter sweet for Max.

She found her childhood best friend, Chloe, and then saw her be shot in the girl’s bathroom. She had found that she was in love with her best friend and got to share a short but incredible kiss with her, but she stayed awake with Chloe on the nights where she would break and pour her emotions out when she would think of Rachel. When Chloe would babble incoherently about how Rachel promised her that they would leave this hell hole and start a new life. Because Rachel promised her. 

It was stupid, but Max couldn’t help but feel that twinge of jealousy in her chest whenever she saw Chloe’s eyes light up and a small, sad smile cross her face whenever Rachel was mentioned. She loved Chloe and would do anything to make her happy. And if that meant Chloe being with Rachel, then so be it. She knew it was stupid to be jealous, but love was stupid also. 

The day that her and Chloe found what really happened to Rachel was hell. It broke her heart and soul to see Chloe so broken. Still, she held her best friend as she wept in her arms, and cried with her too. 

When Max had to make the decision to save Arcadia Bay or Chloe, she felt as if her world was being split apart. Would she sacrifice thousands of innocent lives to be with the love of her life, or would she sacrifice the best thing that ever happened to her to save the innocent. Tears rolled down Max’s face as she choked back sobs as she let the photo float into the sky, making her final decision. 

She couldn’t look at Chloe, fearing for what she might say. Max didn’t need to do anything. She felt Chloe’s hands softly place on Max’s cheeks and pulled her face to hers and into a passionate kiss. That kiss held so many emotions that it made Max’s head spin. Passion, sadness, longing, love. By the time they parted, tears were rolling down both of their faces, staring into each other’s eyes.

Max was broken out of her trance by the movement of the beautiful girl beside her. “Hm Max go back to sleep. It’s too early.” Chloe grumbled and pressed her head into Max’s neck. Max smiled lovingly down at the blue haired girl.  
“10AM is not early, Chloe.” She said and started rubbing small circles on Chloe’s back.  
“Yes, it is. Now shut up and come keep me warm.” Chloe said and smiled against Max’s skin. “Anything for you.” Max said and chuckled, pulling the girl closer to her and tangled their legs together. “I love you so much.” Chloe whispered so softly that Max had wondered if she was just hearing things. “I love you, too.” Max replied softly and let herself drift off into sleep knowing that even if her choices weren’t agreed with, she knew Chloe was happy for once, and that was more than what she could ever wish for.


End file.
